


Private Celebration

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana doesn’t feel the urge to party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me my Keinlurker.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana sat at the bar staring at her drink and wondering why she was there at all. Yes, her skills as a pathologist had helped crack the case. Yes, she was invited to work on the case in the field. And, yes, she had helped to catch the suspect. But she just didn’t feel the same level of revelry the other agents did. She didn’t feel the urge to party.

What she did feel was lonely. She missed Jess. Her lover had been out of town on a case for the past two weeks. And their separate workloads had kept them from having much private time together for the two weeks before that. Dana sighed as the sounds of celebration went on around her, without her participation or interest.

Suddenly, there was a body pressed against her back and knowing hands rested on her waist. “Why so melancholy, Agent Scully?” lips whispered against her ear, sending chills down her spine. Her body always reacted to her lover’s touch, her voice, her mere presence.

“Jess.” She had to swallow to ease the stricture of her suddenly tight throat. A tremor ran through her body. “God, I’ve missed you.”

Jess nuzzled behind Dana’s ear. “Should we join in the party?” She paused for a couple of beats. “Or go have a quiet celebration of our own?”

Dana gasped as one the hands on her waist surreptitiously slid down and caressed the top of her thigh. “L-let’s go.” She immediately felt bereft at the sudden absence of her lover’s touch and body heat. She turned on the bar stool and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Jess – the look in her eyes.

Jess took her hand and smiled. “Come on, Dana, let’s get out of here.”

FIN


End file.
